


take my hand (take my whole life too)

by eatthatup



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatthatup/pseuds/eatthatup
Summary: Isak loves holding Even's hand.





	take my hand (take my whole life too)

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing fluff? more likely than you think. i was feeling soft because of [this](https://instagram.com/p/BUUyZuuBk-d/) fanart so this is basically evak holding hands whenever possible i'm sorry!!! enjoy
> 
> (the pet names thing is from [here](https://pics.onsizzle.com/babe-princess-angel-precious-little-nugget-slumbering-little-bug-if-2611993.png))
> 
> follow me on tw: @isakyakisieras

Isak loves being touched by Even.

Even's hands are big but soft, and strong but tender. They hold Isak in a way that makes him feel wanted, _loved_. And when Even reaches out and joins their hands, Isak feels connected to him in a whole new level. He can't help but never want to let go of him.

So, he doesn't.

He's sitting at their kitchen table, revising—trying to—for biology. And Even is just _there_ in all his messy-haired glory and looking adorable sleepy. It just does _things_ to Isak. He tries to read over the last sentence again, and again, until he can't help but reach out and just grab his hand, holding it tightly. Even opens his eyes almost widely, considering he was about to fall asleep looking at Isak study, and grins broadly. 

"What's wrong?" Even asks mildly confused, but still smiling fondly, and Isak wants to kiss his entire face.

"Nothing, I just want to hold your hand." He says, and now interlaces their fingers.

"Okay. That's chill." Even squeezes his hand. And it's chill.

Isak manages to finish revising without being distracted once.

-

Isak knows he's late to school, he knows he should've woken up earlier. It's just that his boyfriend looks stupidly cute sleeping half on top of him, and it would've been a _crime_ to wake him up and not appreciate the sight. So, once he manages to move and get in the shower, he realizes he's more than late and that Even probably needs to shower too. 

Even suggests it first.

"Isak, baby, can I come in?" He says, but he's already slipping through the door. It's endearing.

Isak peeks over from behind the curtain, and silently asks Even _what do you need_.

"I need to shower, like, right now, so we need to share." He's unbuttoning his pants, shirt already thrown over somewhere in the bathroom. Isak tries not to stare for too long, they don't have time for _that_.

"Of course, save water, shower with your boyfriend." Isak jokes and moves over to the side, letting Even get in. He looks breathtaking with his hair down.

"That's basically a saying for shower sex." Even reminds him, and reaches behind Isak to grab the bottle of shampoo.

"Well, I mean..."

"Isak!" He's narrowing his eyes in the cutest way, and Isak can't contain himself any longer. He grabs Even's hand covered with shampoo, and places it on top of his own head. 

"Is this how it's gonna be now? I have to do all the work while you just sit and watch?" Even complains, but he's smiling, and starts softly massaging Isak's scalp.

Isak doesn't let go of Even's hand, even when he rinses his hair and Even cleans himself. Their hands stay glued together.

-

It's one of those mornings. Even wakes up first, very early in the morning—those hours in which Isak would _kill_ anyone who tries to wake him up—and goes straight to the kitchen, taking his time to prepare a full breakfast. 

And once he's done, an hour or two later, he starts trying to wake Isak up. It’s not an easy task.

"Babe, wake up." He kisses his nose, forehead and cheeks. Isak doesn't even flinch.

"C'mon princess." Even sits on the bed now, and softly pushes Isak's shoulder. "Angel..."

Isak only buries his face further into the pillow.

"My precious little nugget." Even tries, and he can see a smile tugging at Isak's lips.

"Isak..." He groans. It's frustratingly cute. "My slumbering little bug." 

Now Isak opens one eye, looking up at him through his eyelashes. He can barely understand what’s happening, but as confused as he is—he’s still grinning, dimples showing. 

"If you don't get up the pet names are going to start getting meaner." Even warns him. Isak still doesn't move. 

"Bowl of cereal that's been sitting out for like an hour." Even has to stifle a laugh, trying to keep it serious, but it's Isak who sits up and looks at him frowning. And then laughs, loudly, _happily_.

"Okay, I'm up Even. No need to be so mean." He quips. 

Even grabs his hand and leads him towards their kitchen, where a table full of food is waiting for him. Isak beams at him and immediately sits down, looking hungrily at the amount of food. 

They start eating, comfortably sharing silence. Isak realizes that they are, in fact, still holding hands. So he just interlocks their fingers and squeezes Even's hand tightly. 

"I love you, baby." Even says, looking fondly at him. 

"I love you too, bowl of cereal that's been sitting out for like an hour." They laugh, and eat breakfast hand in hand.

-

A party is being hosted at Eva's place, celebrating Vilde's birthday. And because it's _Vilde_ , and she knows almost everyone in Oslo, it's _really_ crowded. The living room is full of sweaty bodies dancing and couples making out in the middle of the dance floor, and somehow Isak manages to scurry through them, finally reaching the less-crowded kitchen. The boys are chatting comfortably, laughing probably at something Magnus said. It's endearing, Isak thinks—just how quickly Even blended in their group, being equally a part of it as Mahdi, or Magnus. He grabs a can of beer from the pack and joins them. Even is already looking at him and raising his eyebrows, even before the boys notice his presence. 

"Hey, boys." Isak greets them.

"Hey Issy, man, listen." Magnus says quickly, earning a collective groan. "I need your help."

"Issy?" Magnus ignores him.

"There's this girl I really like and we hooked up before, I mean, kinda- but then I got together with Vilde so now that we've broken up I'm scared she'll think I'm only trying to forget about Vilde, or whatever" Isak is having a hard time keeping up, but he nods tentatively.

"So... Go for it?" He's not good at giving advice, he's had accepted it. 

"Oh my god Isak, at least try." Jonas says, but he's laughing, and then they all join. Except Magnus, who huffs and points at Even.

"Why is Even the only one who is nice to me?" Magnus asks. Even side-hugs him.

"He just loves doing charity work, look at Isak." Mahdi jokes. Now Magnus is the one laughing and Isak huffs. He hates his friends.

"Stop mocking my boyfriend." Even opens his arms widely, inviting him in. And Isak happily settles against his chest, letting Even hug him from behind tightly. He’s warm and he can smell Even’s expensive cologne. Isak loves it. Even's arms hang crossed over his chest and Isak unconsciously goes to grab his hands, like a second nature, like his hands were meant to be held by him. Even smiles against his hair and Isak decidedly interlocks their fingers, humming happily once Even starts stroking his knuckles with his thumb. 

"You two are so in love, it's gross." Jonas complains while looking at them _fondly_. "We are leaving."

"Yeah, Magnus, let's find your girl." 

He goes to picks up the abandoned can of beer from the counter beside him. Even doesn't let go of his hand.

-

Even fucks into him sweetly, deeply—and _slowly_. It's one of those moments where Even takes his time with Isak, prolonging it for as long as he can, admiring him and praising him whenever he's able to. It's full of passion and _love_ and Isak can't help but moan loudly when Even hits his particular spot, languidly thrusting in again. 

It's driving Isak crazy.

"Faster, please." He cries out, writhing beneath him. He needs to feel Even everywhere.

"Baby, look at me." Lifting his chin up, Isak manages to keep his eyes open and finally look at him.

The eye contact is so _deep_ , that when Even slowly moves and slams into him, eyes still intensely on him, Isak nearly passes out. 

It's Even who stops abruptly, leaving Isak whimpering. Eyes still locked on him, he loses Isak's grip on his shoulders and before Isak can say or _do_ something, he's holding his arms down. Pinning him against the bed. And okay, it's a _thing_ they do. When Even fucks him roughly and fast, needing him to stay still. But now, when it's all so soft and slow, it feels _off_. 

What Isak doesn't expect though, is Even interlacing their fingers, holding him in the most fond way. He starts moving again, and it only takes Even squeezing his hands and the eye contact never breaking for him to see white flashing before his eyes. Even follows swiftly.

As Even collapses beside him, and Isak snuggles against his chest, Even's grip on his hand only tightens.

-

It's been awhile since Isak couldn't sleep. He closes his eyes, and waits, and waits—it never comes. He moves around on the bed and tries _every_ position, he lets Even hug him, cuddle him, it just doesn't work. 

He doesn't want to think about the implications of not being able to sleep, _again_. He just wants to close his eyes and fucking drift off.

It seems as if his constant moving and thinking was sensed by Even, because he's suddenly stirring awake. 

"Baby, come here." Even mumbles, voice deep and raspy. His hair is a mess and there’s a puddle of drool on his pillow. It's the cutest thing, and Isak is having a hard time not complying with his request. 

He snuggles against his side, knowing that it won't help—but if he has the opportunity to cuddle his boyfriend, he's not going to waste it. He's warm and comfortable. It's _something_.

Even pats his chest, motioning him to change his position. So he does, puts his head against his chest and half his body on top of him. His arm rests softly on his stomach. He shoots him a puzzled look.

"Here, grab my hand." Isak is even more confused. He does anyway.

Even immediately interlaces their fingers, taking their joined hands towards his mouth, kissing Isak's fingers. Isak feels at ease.

"I noticed you seem more calm when we hold hands." He smiles, looking down at him fondly. Isak almost wants to cry by how much he loves him. "Close your eyes and focus on my hand against yours." 

It's _enough_ , Isak thinks. And promptly falls asleep holding his boyfriend's hand.


End file.
